


October 2020 BVDN

by BigBad_Wolfy



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: BVDN, Drabble, F/M, Swearing, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBad_Wolfy/pseuds/BigBad_Wolfy
Summary: Been ages since I posted, but hey, look a drabble! Post-Namek, pre-3yr gap VegeBul, nothing smutty just some budding chemistry between our favorite Earth genius and Saiyan Prince. Not beta'd. BVDNs are timed, and prompts and theme are chosen by the host, so I don't get credit for this being Beatles themed; my country ass didn't guess the theme at all this time.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	October 2020 BVDN

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's been forever since I posted. Haven't been feeling great about my writing. I wish I had the follow through and motivation to plow ahead fearlessly and bang out a full fic. I have ideas. But I also have fear. I'd really like to finish my two ongoing stories and start new ones, but, meh. I hope this offering is satisfying to someone out there other than me. That's who I'm suppose to be writing for anyway, right? Me? Please, don't hesitate to kudos and comment.

Invasion

“Why are you wondering about him anyway, Bulma?” Krillin asked, his eyes shifting into a suspecting squint.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and turned in her chair to face Krillin and Gohan, freezing them in place with a stare that rivaled the cold vacuum just outside the alien reinforced bubble window of the Nemekian ship they were all currently in.

“As your resident genius it’s obviously _my_ job to think, just as right now, it’s _your_ job to clean up this pig sty!”

She huffed as she crossed her arms over her sports bra clad chest, turning back to the black void. _It’s definitely NOT because I think he’s kinda hot and he’s completely invaded my mind against my better judgement!_

Hysteria

That melee of a battle between Vegeta and that handsome green alien left her brain in hysterics and wondering why she even thought of that brutish Saiyan as even just a little bit attractive. He had thrown ki blasts at she and Krillin when they tried to escape and now mocked them with feigned compassion in letting them live if they gave up the dragon ball.

He was evil.

He could have killed them, two times over, so far.

Bulma’s thrumming heart slowed as she focused on Vegeta’s dissipating contrail. He could have killed them. Twice.

But he didn’t.

Help

_The purple tinged ki blast soared past her ear, its searing heat singeing her hair._

_“For the last time, Earth Woman, where is the dragon ball?” Vegeta roared. He backed her up against the rock wall of her Namekian hideout. She squealed in fear as he slammed gloved hands on either side of her, bits of cracked rock pricking her skin._

_He was so close!_

_Vegeta growled, low and dangerous, “You’re not very helpful, Earth Woman. If you won’t help me find the dragon ball, perhaps you can help me with something else.”_

The sonic boom crack of three super fast beings snapped Bulma back into consciousness.

“Bulma, we’re taking the dragon ball!”

And then they were gone.

Yesterday

According to Bulma’s watch it was December 26, almost noon. Namek was literally just yesterday. In a whiplash moment they had all been poofed right back to Earth smack in the middle of nowhere. And now they were boarding the cargo transport her father had brought to take all the remaining Namkians and one cute, but grumpy Saiyan back to Capsule Corp. HQ.

Vegeta remained, stoic, stern and stubbornly stuck in place beneath his tree.

“You coming or what?” Bulma asked. “You know you want to.”

He scoffed, turning away to hide the blush across his cheeks.

Bulma ventured closer to him, close enough to see him eye her out of the corner of his eye. She extended a hand and she swore he moved toward her.

“NO!”

The Sun

Moori stood on the ship’s ramp, ridged, eyes as hard as stone.

“No. That evil creature will not share this space with my people.”

Bulma gaped, but recovered quick, her brows slashing down in anger. “I know you guys need a place to stay, and HE needs a place to stay, and seeing as how it’s my home and practically my ship, I,” she thumped her chest, “get to say who is allowed where.”

“I am grateful for your hospitality, Earth person.” Moori was unmoved but contrite. “But as long as the suns give me life I have a duty to protect my remaining kin.

Lonely Heart

“Guess it’s just you me stud,” Bulma said, watching her father’s ship disappeared. “Two lonely hearts. One ship.” She turned to him, winking.

“Tch, your vulgarity knows no end.” Vegeta muttered.

“Me? Vulgar?” Bulma laughed. _Keep it light and breezy, girl, we don’t want to startle him._ “I’m lady-like as fuck!”

Vegeta sneered in disgust. “What are the co-ordinates?” He asked, as he motioned to the side of his face, “I’ll enter them into my—” But there was nothing there.

“Uh, yeah, even if I could explain to you how to get to Capsule Corp. we still can’t have you flying around causing an uproar.

Hard Day

“Just point me in the general direction and I’ll figure it out, Earth Woman,” Vegeta growled through grit teeth.

“Look, we’ve all had a hard day,” Bulma tried to keep her voice even, “Just work with me here.”

Vegeta drew in a deep, exasperated breath. He closed his eyes.

“Based on the fact that my circadian rhythm has been completely fucked over, I’d say it has been more than day.”

Bulma’s eyes widened. “Excuse me? Who’s vulgar now?”

“I’d hardly label that as vulgar. That’s pretty standard vernacular for a typical Freeza Force soldier.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I had the displeasure of meeting a few myself, aside from you, of course.”

Holding Hands

He scoffed, again. “Good for you, I assume you’d like a medal?”

Bulma stared at him. Was that sarcasm? The cheeky son of a bitch!

“As much as I’d love to stay here, hold hands and stare lovingly into your eyes, I’d really like to get home now.”

She opened a case that her father had given her earlier. From it, she produced a pill shaped object and pressed the plunger it had on one end.

“Stand back!” She threw it away from them into the open grass.

From a puff of smoke a craft appeared.

Vegeta couldn’t help but gape in amazement; he had never seen anything like it.

She Loves You

“What sorcery is this?”

Bulma laughed. “No sorcery here, just the epitome of Earth technology.” She unwittingly puffed out her chest and beamed pridefully as she popped the door open.

Vegeta inspected the craft exterior, stone face resumed.

He hopped in, scrutinized buttons, running his fingers over the console, accidently flicking one dial.

“ _She loves me, she don’t love you…_ ”

He shot a hand out but Bulma intervened, grabbing him by the forearm as if that could stop any forthcoming blast she feared.

Flicking off the radio, she pleaded with him like he was a feral animal, “Calm down! It’s just the radio. It’s just, it’s just country music. Sorry, Yamcha was the last one to pilot this.”

“What the hell is a Yamcha?”

Come Together

Bulma convinced Vegeta to take his seat, inadvertently dodging his question by turning his reluctance to buckle in as an opportunity to school him on the engineering specifics of the Capsule Corp. Light Cargo Carrier.

Vegeta sat, rigid, arms crossed the entire time, and when she concluded, only then did he deign to acknowledge her with a side glance and his terse rebuttal of, “Safety systems are useless when I could fly faster than this thing could fail.”

Bulma sighed dramatically, “Well, darn, there go my dreams of building a bridge between our two worlds, human genius and Saiyan royalty, coming together in peace and unity to save mankind.”

Without missing a beat Vegeta shot back, “If you lay the sarcasm on any thicker than that, Earth Woman, you may exceed this vessel’s weight limit.”

If she had turned to look at him then, Bulma would have seen a hint of a amused smirk playing at his lips but she was too busy stifling a laugh.


End file.
